


boy meets boy

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Cannon Typical Language, Horny toby, M/M, Poor toby, Referenced Drug Addiction, Tobias In Love, cannon typical content, kinda short, like srsly the thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: Before the lies, and the body counts, and all the fucking betrayal things were as simple as they could be in Oz:Boy meets boy. Boy likes boy. Boy wants to fuck boy.





	boy meets boy

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta’d. Clearing up my space on my phone lol, so I decided to start posting my fics! Please be gentle, new here (:

Tobias has been wanting to fuck him for a while. 

He’s - he’s dreaming about it. Along with the nightmares, of course, but they’re there. It’s unforgettable. Just how goddamn tight Chris is. His body - God. His body. 

Man. It’s almost enough to keep a man sane in Oz. 

But it’s not just that, it wouldn’t have been good enough for Tobias if it wasn’t, it feels like love. He loves Chris. He loves his body and his mind, and his heart. 

Chris comforts him. Cares for him in a way no one else has in a long, long time. He cares for him more than Genevieve ever did. He doesn’t -

He doesn’t push him around and he respects his space. Respects him. 

When they wrestle 

When Tobias can finally have an excuse to fucking touch him it’s incredible. Mind-blowing and the ultimate high. He wants to chase that feeling into Chris’s bed. Wants unwrap him like the gift he’s been to Tobias. A gift. The rhyming without reason has slowed and he hasn’t had a tit or a drink in so long. It’s -

He’s the perfect picture. Sitting on the bottom bunk with no fucking problem (and god doesn’t that make his heart race thump thump thump thump). 

Chris is still upset. He hates that he loves this moment. He loves him being upset. But mostly he just loves Chris. 

“I hate when you self-deprecate. It’s cute.”

Tobias tests the waters. It feels like he’s fucking diving in head first but he’s really not. He’s gotta be careful about this kind of thing. 

Thing is, he knows Chris likes him. Likes to touch him. 

He spreads his large palm across Tobias’s back and he rubs his hair after the nightmares. He watches him in the shower and has seen his tattoo and hasn’t judged. 

Chris doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to. It’s better that he hasn’t. 

He isn’t against Tobias testing boundaries.

So, later in that night, when Tobias and Chris are heading to their cell he places his hand on the small of his back. 

Chris smiles that small smile of his. (It’s one of his favorites).

So what if he lets his fingertips linger a little too long. He’s only human. 

Chris doesn’t mind. 

It’s the perfect fucking high. 

He’d placed his hand on Chris’s neck in the cafeteria earlier. He didn’t apply any pressure - just let it rest there. He wanted Chris to know he’s there and for the fucking Aryans or whoever the fuck to know that they can all fuck off. 

So what if he squeezed Chris’s neck. 

He can’t stop grinning. Which is a dangerous thing in Oz, but then again, so is being in love. 

Tobias’ll take the risk. He really wants to fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Chris is an asshole but Toby loves him anyways


End file.
